1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for increasing the stability of an imaging environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for eliminating chromatic aberration caused by an imaging environment and for testing stability of the imaging environment, and a chromatic aberration calibration device for use with the same method.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of diagnostic imaging in the 21st century consists in high-resolution diagnostic imaging, high-speed image transmission, and the provision of a more user-friendly and environment-friendly medical environment. For instance, digital X-ray photography has replaced the traditional X-ray photography to enhance image quality and reduce patients' radiation exposure. Also, high-resolution color digital image capture techniques have played an important role in applied medicine. As a notable example, the tongue diagnosis device in traditional Chinese medicine uses a high-resolution color digital camera to record the colors of a patient's tongue. Then, the color contrast range of the digital data obtained is modified by computer image processing, or the original image is enhanced by other computational methods, so as to produce a precise image for examination by doctors. A doctor only has to input the patient's personal data, such as the medical record number, into the terminal to view the image and make diagnosis accordingly. Thus, the patient waiting time can be shortened to increase working efficiency and lower the cost of labor.
However, when a digital imaging device is used to capture images, errors may arise from the measuring instrument itself, human factors, or environmental factors. For instance, when the same operator is in charge of capturing images of the same sample at the same location repeatedly, the repeated action may result in numerical variation which can be accounted for by variation of the measuring tool itself during measurement. When different operators are in charge of measuring the same sample at the same location, variation of the measurements is most likely attributable to human factors. The images obtained may also be affected by environmental factors in the image capture process, such as the variation of hue, lightness, and chroma of light. All the aforesaid variations are causes of chromatic aberration, which in turn may lead to misjudgment by the operators.
The problem described above has yet to be solved by persons skilled in the art.